Ring in the New
by MSCIBET
Summary: Sequel to the Gift Exchange


Title:

Author: Superag

Rating: pg-13

Premise: Sequel to The Gift Exchange

Disclaimer: This is my original work, but the characters mentioned are owned and operated by WB/CW/DC. I do not have any rights to the characters or situations mentioned except that I am borrowing from Smallville for my and others entertainment only.

Chloe followed the kindly spoken gentleman into the room and tipped him generously. She wasn't opposed to the gracious tip since Lex had left her money for the actual such occasion. She had argued at first, but he explained in no uncertain terms that the money was for immaculate service and in no way was he buying her love. Grudgingly she agreed to it after her father insisted.

"He was nice," her father added as he rubbed his hand along the obviously one of a kind wallpaper adorning the entry hall. The New York Palace was just as the name stated. The three bedroom suite was larger than the Sullivans entire home twice over and seemed to be almost too small for a Luthor.

"Dad, it's his job. Besides, he probably already knew who we were and was told to behave. You don't exactly get jobs like this for people like Lex without many years of kindness."

"I was just saying," Gabe quipped as he sat down on the ornate couch and looked at the remote. Touching one of the buttons, he watched as the Manhattan skyline appeared from behind the curtains. Hitting another button, a cabinet opened and revealed a large screen television. "Ahh, now this is more like it."

Chloe glanced over at her father and laughed. She watched as her dad reached for a glass and whatever perfectly aged scotch she was sure Lex had ordered. "Dad."

"He invited us, but I can't drink his liquor? Honey," he half rolled his eyes at his daughter. He didn't care really what Lex Luthor thought. He wasn't particularly thrilled with Lex's infatuation with his daughter but knew it existed from as far back as the previous year. Drinking Lex's scotch seemed to be a least a subpar tradeoff for the man taking his only daughter away.

"Fine, I'm going to go pick our rooms." She picked up her bags and headed down through what was evidently a library in the suite.

"Make sure I get the big room," she could hear coming from the living room. Laughing, she knew her father wasn't kidding. She knew how he felt about the whole situation. He hoped Chloe would be smart enough not to fall or be swept up in the Luthor spell. She was; she knew she was. Still, a girl, especially her age, could easily find the 5000 square foot hotel room with prepaid spa treatments and her own personal shopper something to fall in love with. Her instructions had been simple. The conversation wasn't as rosy.

"_Here are the plane tickets. I had to put you on commercial since the jets are serviced except for the one for business. But if you have any problems in first class, let me know."_

_Chloe took the tickets and looked at them. Staring at Lex, she knew that he didn't want to hear anything from her about the arrangements. "Lex, we can take care of getting ourselves there."_

_Turning, he looked at her from across the desk, still partially buried in his papers and twirling his pen from her around in his fingers. "No, I insist. I don't want my girlfriend and her father treated like common holiday travelers on New Years Eve. Besides, you are actually doing a little covert work for me anyway."_

_Chloe spun around and looked at Lex. "What? I'm a guinea pig?"_

_Lex glanced up from his folder and put it down. He had seen that look she gave him before. But, for the first time, it was directed at him instead of Clark. Coming around the side of the desk, he tugged gently on her arm and pulled her purse out of her hand. Taking her to the couch, he took her hand. "It's not like that. The company is very good at what they do. I have on a emergency occasion flown with them as well, but they're financial bottom line is hurting, and I am putting in to acquire the first class charter service. That way the entire airline will not go under because expensive first class charters."_

"_So you're buying the planes or the company?"_

"_Both. For personal use and executive rentals. But I just want you to use the reporter instincts you have to just keep an eye and see how the work flows. Are there things that could be changed to save money from the traveler perspective." Reaching over behind him, he picked up the tickets and again handed them to her. "Ok?"_

_Chloe nodded her head and took the tickets. Her dad had wanted a vacation; this one he wouldn't forget. "What else?" she asked as if there should be more. _

_Lex went to the desk to pick a folder and handed it to her. As Chloe flipped through it, he pointed out the highlights and the plans. "Your name is on the check in list. You should have no problems. There are some vouchers for light dining at the restaurant and my personal shopper's card. I have instructed her help you find something for that night."_

"_Lex." Chloe cut him off._

"_I know. She has a spending limit." Lex stopped and re-emphasized the word limit to Chloe's agreement. You and your father have free reign of the pool on the floor as well as the executive bar on the floor. You have a massage scheduled at 4 and a hair and makeup appointment scheduled right after. Those cards there are in case you want to cancel either one."_

_Chloe glanced up and smiled at Lex. "You knew I would argue with you, but both sound deliciously inviting."_

"_Good. If your father needs anything – suit, haircut, call Simon at this number. He's on call for me when I'm in town and knows to answer to whatever your father may want. When you get there, the last bedroom has the best view of the city in the morning. Take that one." Lex paused. "And if you really aren't for going out on the town, the ball drop is visible enough from the living room."_

_Chloe sat and stared at the spread of business cards and instructions, all hand written by Lex himself. Overwhelmed, she signed and tucked the information back in the folder. "You know this is too much don't you?"_

_Without missing a beat, Lex answered, "Yes, but you can take or leave whatever you want. One more thing." Lex retrieved something from the safe and sat it in her lap. "Before you say no, the money is not for you to go spend on yourself. I know you would never accept it. There's a tip sheet and cash, some large and small bills. Before I get there, depending on what you go and do, good service during the holidays will cost about $200 and I've included 300. Don't feel like you have to tip, but these people have always been very good to me."_

_Chloe nodded and shoved the money deep into the bottom of her purse. She sat and stared at the contents of the folder and rubbed her hand over the fancy appliqué of the hotel's name. "Put me up in a palace huh?" Chloe joked nervously. She could feel chills coming up over her as Lex's hand continued to run the length of her back._

"_Fit for only my queen," Lex returned the joke. He looked over his shoulder at the piles of paper sitting on his desk and the blinking email cursor on the computer screen. _

"_I'll let you get back to work. Thanks for all of this." Chloe got up and threw her purse over her shoulder. Lex walked around the edge of the couch and followed her to the door. Catching Chloe as her hand hit the door, he shut it and smiled. _

"_Thank you for taking a chance on me." Pushing her against the office door, he filled his palm with her hair and pulled her into him. _

_Chloe opened her mouth to feel his tongue swirl just inside her lips and around her mouth. He tasted different, like peppermint. She felt her back hit the door and her hand slid down his chiseled arms. Feeling his grip loosen, she slowly opened her eyes to see him smiling at her. "Change of beverage?"_

"_No, I just know that you didn't particularly care for the taste of scotch last time I kissed you. You didn't say anything, but your face did. So," Lex reached into his pocket to reveal and handful of the peppermint candies that Chloe had put in a stocking with his favorite chocolate. _

"_Hmm," Chloe smiled and gripped her folder closer. "Well," she was cut off by another kiss. "I…" Kiss. "have…" Kiss. "to…" Kiss. "go." Kiss. Chloe pushed on Lex's chest and felt resistance. "Really, you have to work."_

_Lex opened the door and let her go. In one week, he had fallen for her hard. He wanted her with him, to sit across the desk from him and work, to wake up to in the morning, to hold until he could fall asleep at night. He knew the next year would be a happy one because she would be in his life. _

"_Ok, I'll call you later."_

That was a couple of days ago. Chloe opened up her shades and looked out over the city. She wondered what all the small figments of people were doing on the ground, what shows they were attending. Lex and she had tickets to see Les Miserables while her father wanted to actually sit through Hairspray. She rolled on the floor, laughing hysterically at Lex calling for that show with a straight face.

Other things had come out in the last week too. Lex explained the CD and the singing. His mother had sung before his father had destroyed her. They had met at a dinner show, and she had been the lead. But after her death, Lionel had put an end to singing, including the few lessons that Lillian had gotten for Lex. He had remembered everything that ever pertained to his mother. Buried it for later, hoping to hang on to her memory through the little things.

Chloe had been intrigued and promised never to reveal or make fun of him. After making her promise numerous times that the information would not leave the confines of his dining room, he played and sang for her again. She giggled thinking about when he said that she was a better natural talent than he was.

Chloe proceeded to get undressed and change into her free plush robe. Slipping into the houseshoes, she glanced out the door to see her father had not moved. "Dad, are you going?"

"No, baby, go on. I'm very pleased right here. And I found my favorite beer in the fridge so I'm good." Chloe smiled and walked out the door.

Several hours later, Chloe sat on the couch next to her dad waiting on Lex. His arrival time had been delayed slightly when he called from the plane. Snowstorms aren't very pretty coming across the country. His meeting had gone well in Brisbane, and Chloe was hoping he wouldn't be too tired.

She actually was very interested in Lex's business affairs, not only as a reporter. Lex and she hadn't discussed the boundaries but she knew someday it would come up.

"Hello?" Chloe said as she picked up the house phone.

"Hey, it's me. How are you holding up? I got word from the pilot we have to cut south and it'll be another two hours or so. I'm going to call Simon and have him bring up some things for me where I won't have to have anything ironed beforehand. You just answer the door for him please?"

"Ok. Is everything alright – you just sound nervous."

"Not nervous, just irritated. I can control a lot of things but not the weather. And I wanted to be there in time."

"You will be. Don't worry. Anyway, I think my father will be plenty passed out by then thanks to your stocking the fridge."

"Well, I can't very well make out with you in front of him while he's sober." He heard the small chuckle form the other end of the phone and laughed. "I have to go; the line is really bad. See you soon."

About an hour later, Simon arrived and Chloe watched as the man wheeled in Lex's new wardrobe and then proceeded in to her father's room with a suit of exactly the same standards. Accepting his gracious tip, "Happy New Year Ms. Sullivan. Mr. Luthor says he will be along shortly."

Chloe shut the door and sat back down on the couch, watching the beginnings of the one of the many New Years specials that were being shot on the streets below them. They were supposed to be out there. She wasn't mad, she couldn't be mad. Lex wasn't at fault. Things happen, like the weather.

She continued pacing for a three hours more. The dinner had arrived an hour ago as well as the limo to take them to prime seating in Times Square. It was Christmas all over again, she thought. He's going to make me hurry up and wait for him. Just wants the big entrance everytime evidently.

She muted the television and stared out the window. They were so far up no noise penetrated the windows. There was absolute silence in the room except for her father's footsteps. Glancing over, she looked at her father. "You look very debonair dad."

When she heard footsteps stop, she was surprised her father wouldn't have a comeback for that. Turning around, she looked at the television as her father spoke carefully, "Baby, I'm sure he's ok."

Chloe covered her mouth and slunk into the floor, tears steaming down her face. Her father knelt down beside her, wrapping his arms around her and whispering it'll be ok repeatedly. Covering her eyes, she couldn't bare to watch the Luthorcorp logo go up in flames as flashing lit vehicles arrived at the private airstrip.

Chloe sat shaking in her father's arms until she heard a knock. Getting up and running across the room, she wanted to fall into his arms and kiss him and tell she would never leave him.

"Ms. Sullivan? You and your father are being requested to come with me."

"Lex? I know about the accident. Is Lex ok?" Chloe could barely get the words out.

"Miss, we need to get going." Gabe threw Chloe's coat over her shoulders and shut the door behind them.

Marcus sat up and looked around the small room he was in. His boss, Lex Luthor, laid on another blanket next to him. Lex's face was scratched but his breathing was normal. Marcus watched as the door opened, and he pulled for his weapon to find none.

"If you are truly inclined to shoot, your gun is over there on the table along with your coats and other things. The pilot is in the room next door, but I would highly suggest that you stay put since your landing did a number on your ankle there. Keep the ice on it until I can find something to wrap it with."

Marcus watched as the man quietly moved about the room, gathering different items up and pulling a chair up to his boss's side. As a bodyguard and personal assistant, he was supposed to protect Lex, but he wasn't much good right now.

The man looked fairly young with dark brown eyes and brown hair. He wasn't built and his beard hid any imperfections, actually it hid most everything on his face. But Marcus could see something – his walk was strong and purposed, his clothes were old yet well tailored. "Can I ask your name?"

Reaching for the antiseptic, he looked over at Marcus and smiled softly, "Not important. A friend."

"But to repay your kindness, I'll need your name in order to…"

"No, not necessary." Marcus sat back in the chair and watched the man carefully cover the opened scrapes on Lex's face as Lex continued to lay eerily still.

"Where are we?"

"You're not very far from the airstrip that the pilot attempted to land on. Actually, you're in Pennsylvania, and that private airstrip your pilot attempted to land on hasn't been used in years. It's no surprise that the plane flew off the runway." The man continued dressing Lex's wounds and then disappeared.

Marcus looked out the window of the small bedroom and noticed no lights. No porch lights, nothing. "Exactly where?"

"Not important. You will be well taken care of," the man cut him off as he removed the ice from Marcus's ankle and saw another woman walk in from the other room. Turning, he took the stretched linen from the woman and asked her, "How is the pilot? These two are going to be fine."

"The pilot is going to take some work. The burns on his face are going to heal fairly nicely but his arms and chest are going to be touch and go until the doctor can get here."

Marcus winced at the slight pain from his ankle being wrapped while listening to the dialogue from the two. "A doctor? You think? You know I really appreciate all this Puritan spirit but this is Lex Luthor and it sounds like we obviously need some other care. Where are the cell phones?"

"And do what with the cracked face and number plate? And I already know who this is. Now, let us work." The man and his wife wrapped Lex's head as he groaned and then disappeared from the room.

Marcus sat back in the bed and sighed looking over at his boss. He would wake up and be beyond angry that they were not in New York with his girlfriend tending to him. Hobbling across the room, he picked through Lex's pockets and found his wallet. Flipping through it, he noticed nothing missing from it and then looked at the cell phone. As the man explained, the phone didn't make it, the numbers were charred and the faceplate cracked.

Chloe arrived at the crash scene with her dad and waited with Simon for the chief in charge of the accident scene. Se was genuinely scared. They were almost half a mile from the strip and yet they could still feel the heat coming off the plane.

"Ms. Sullivan? I'm Chief Roberts. I want to discuss the accident with you. The plane apparently tried to land after some kind of accident and missed the runway and skidded into the group of trees there. There was no black box on the aircraft. After we let the remaining jet fuel burn off, we attempted to get on the plane and look around. The whole plane was engulfed and there is nothing identifiable left on the plane. Miss, it's actually just a large charred mess. I'm so sorry; we've determined that Mr Luthor, his assistant, and pilot did perish."

Gabe clutched her daughter as he could feel her legs fall out from under her. "What?!" Burying her head into her father's chest, she continued crying. She knew there were people that were waiting for this day but she had become one of his few fans. And now he was gone.

The chief showed the three a nearby tent that had been setup to be alone. Sitting down, Chloe couldn't comprehend what exactly was going on. Her head spun with thoughts of all possibilities. Her father continued to silently encourage her as Simon made phone calls to the hotel for various things.

"I'm sure it's a misunderstanding. They missed something – Lex couldn't be dead. Lex doesn't die. He's like a delightful little leech that always comes back around when you least expect it." Chloe stared at the entrance of the tent and waited, hoping the least expected time would be right then. Nothing.

Burying her head in her hands, she put her head down on the small table and bawled as her father ran his fingers through her hair. "Baby, I'm so sorry." Seeing the chief signaling, he picked up Chloe and clutched her as they were guided back to the car for the airport.

Two days passed as Chloe lay in bed and didn't move. She didn't want to. If she raised her head, there would be pictures of the two at Christmas on her mirror, on her dresser. She wanted to not wake up. She didn't care about his money, she had found the man that no other woman had. There had been a heart in his body after all, and he wanted her. But now he was gone.

"Knock knock. Are you feeling up to getting out of bed today?" Lana meant well, but she wasn't the person that would cause Chloe to stir. Under the covers, Lana could barely make out the muffled refusal. In frustration, she added, "You have never given up like this. You're going to let Lex's death do this to you. This is the man that you didn't give a crap about two months ago. You thought he was ignoring you – you suddenly are in love with him after two weeks? Come on Chloe."

Chloe listened to the rant from under the blankets and got angrier with every word. She had always had some kind attraction to the man regardless of what others knew. She was never going to exactly publicly acknowledge her affection for him without knowing if it would be returned. That was the one mistake she made once before with Clark and would not make again.

Flinging the covers off, she popped her head up and looked furiously at Lana. "I'm not giving up and I was falling for him. So what? I didn't think you and Clark would want me whining to you about him. If you noticed, Clark hasn't exactly been around to give a crap about me since I started dating his arch enemy. Just leave me alone." Chloe threw herself back into the pillows and closed her eyes.

"Good, now that you're up, there's a man downstairs from Luthorcorp's law division." Lana turned and walked out of the door, pleased with herself. She didn't intend on causing the outburst it did, but something finally got Chloe's attention.

Chloe popped out of bed and ran into the closet and threw other clothes on, brushed her hair, and tried to smile at herself in the mirror. Running down the stairs, she saw her father sitting with a well dressed man. "Honey, this is Mr. Franklin, Lex's attorney."

Chloe shook the man's hand silently and sat down across the table from him. She watched as the man opened his briefcase and laid out several different folders and couple of pens. "I know this is a rough time for all of us, but I was instructed to give 48 hours before coming over. Time for grieving and collection. But business cannot wait. I need you to read over the following documents and sign both."

Chloe and her father stared at the documents in awe. Power of Attorney. "This is for if someone is incapacitated. I don't understand."

"We have reason to believe that Mr. Luthor has not actually passed away. The remains on the plane have not been positively identified as any human remains. So, therefore, we can't conclude that he actually died. But in the time of his questionable whereabouts, he has left you in charge of his personal decisions."

"Wait – go back to the part about not being dead. The paper already said…"

"The suit against the papers is being drawn up at this exact moment. Nothing that was printed could be proven. In the meantime, we need to have you come into Metropolis for a meeting with some financial advisors."

"Me? I don't know anything about his business." Chloe stared at the attorney as if he was on something suggesting that Chloe could actually run Lex's company. Run it into the ground was more her concern. This is some kind of stupid test he set up for me, she thought.

"Miss, he said in drawing up the Power of Attorney that he felt that you were quite capable with our assistance to cover all his bases. He said you have done more extensive research on his practices than anyone, good or bad." Mr. Franklin handed her a pen and waited for her response.

With a shaky hand, she signed the two documents and handed them back. She noticed the date of the draft, December 26th. Lex had changed the Power the day after their all night Christmas.

Thanking back, she remembered him kissing her at the door and putting her single emerald drop on her. They had spent the rest of the night talking about past Christmases and their mothers with Christmas music playing in the background. He had whispered his hope that it was the first Christmas of many. She smiled rethinking the thought.

"We'll see you at the mansion in about an hour." Mr. Franklin stood up from the table and helped himself out of the door. Chloe turned and looked at Lana and smiled.

"I need your help. I know you were listening so follow me. Lex isn't dead. And I have an idea, and I need you to go with me." Without hesitation, Lana followed Chloe up the stairs to see what was up Chloe's sleeve.

Lex rubbed his head and felt the bandages. Carefully opening his eyes, he looked around the barely lit room. Marcus was asleep on the other bed and the door across the room had been pulled almost closed. Voices came from the other room. Lex got up slowly, still gripping his head in agonizing pain. Putting his feet on the ground, he winced at the pain in his right ankle. He had twisted it good on the landing.

He remembered the frightful night. He had just got off the phone hearing the south route was going to be rough as well. He felt in his pocket for Chloe's gift and checked his seatbelt. He wasn't normally one to wear it on his own plane, but tonight was an exception. He just wanted to get to New York.

He remembered the pilot announcing the landing and then felt the bump from hell. The lightening had struck the left wing just as they descended from the clouds. Marcus instructed Lex to the parachutes and waited until both the pilot and Lex were out of the plane before he jumped. The three dodged hail and wind drifting too quickly to the ground to control their landings. The plane charred the end of the small landing strip that the pilot had chosen to touch down at even without instruction. The choice was evidently now a bad one.

Lex couldn't remember anything past the first explosion. The ground had come quickly and then his thoughts were blank. He looked around for his watch phone to find both were dead. Grabbing at the pockets of the coat, he could still feel the gift in the pocket of the jacket. Looking again at his phone, he hoped there was another one somewhere near. He had to call Chloe. But the little blue light he had never seen previously was barely lit but showed hope of something.

Hobbling into the main room of the small frame house, he saw a man and a woman having a discussion at the dinner table and his pilot recovering from some bad burns from what he could see. "Mr. Luthor, good to see you finally wake up. We were wondering when we would have to come shake you," the lady halfway glibbed.

"Where am I?"

The man at the table stood and offered Lex the chair and sat down in the next one. "Pennsylvania. Out in the middle of nowhere actually. Your plane missed the runway by several hundred yards, but that's pretty understandable without a pilot. How's your head?"

Lex looked at the man curiously, trying to read his sarcasm. "It could use some painkillers and a lot of alcohol." Lex watched as the woman went to the cabinet and retrieved a funny looking bottle and a glass of water.

"There's no alcohol here," the woman stated as she sat the medicine down in front of him. Lex took the pain pills and stared at the man more curiously. After a long silent pause, he asked, "Aren't you James Harvey? My father used to do business with you back when I was in college. You disappeared several years ago with a woman." Lex started putting two and two together looking at the woman at the other side of the table.

"Lex, we both know you weren't actually going to class in college. And we didn't disappear, we chose to leave. The money is still there and just for your knowledge, the companies I sold your father he ran into the ground. Damn bastard, did he get the death penalty?"

Lex laughed out loud before grabbing at his head that obviously didn't agree with that motion. "But why?"

"I got tired of all the shit, so I got rid of it all. My New Year's Resolution 7 years ago was to get away from the grind and find life that was actually fulfilling so with a persuasion, Monique left her modeling career and we moved out here."

"Again, where's here?"

"You're on the edge of a prominent Amish community. The reason for the lack of electronic help."

Lex sat back in the chair and stared at his beat up phone. The little blue light was all that was left on phone that apparently worked, and he didn't even know what that was for.

Lana looked over Chloe's shoulder as she typed codes into the computer. She and Lana had arrived and walked into Lex's office unquestioned. Whatever she had signed had now given her free reign over his estate anything that she needed.

Looking at the series of numbers that flashed up on the screen, she was hoping for an actual link. The cursor continued spitting out numbers as the two girls became dizzy from the immense flashing from the screen. The numbers suddenly stopped.

"What is it?"

"It's the coordinates. See, I took Lex's cell phone and hacked into the company's database for the GPS coordinates. I don't know why anyone else wouldn't have tried it."

Lana looked at Chloe as if she had to really answer the question, "I don't think anyone else was very interested in looking." Chloe shot her a dirty look but knew it had nothing to do with her. "So what did you get?"

Chloe looked up at Lana. "You interested in taking a little trip?" Lana shrugged as if she didn't seem to get a choice. Chloe picked up the phone to get an operator and to her surprise, she heard her name on the other end.

"Ms. Sullivan, may I help you?"

Chloe decided not to ask. She looked the coordinates and asked, "I need to get to Eastern Pennsylvania. I have some coordinates of the location. I think it's Lex."

The woman on the other end of the phone made no sound but Chloe could hear several other people in the room get up and start moving. "Yes, we will have an escort ready for you as well as some things together for Mr. Luthor in the event."

Lana looked at Chloe and sighed. "You think this will work?"

Chloe leaned back in Lex's chair and crossed her arms in determination. "What else do we have?" Lana leaned forward and looked at the computer as it pulled up the actual location of the coordinates on the Google image and saw a small house in the middle of a large field, not far from the small airstrip that she had been at just a couple of days earlier.

Lana flipped through the calendar on the desk as Chloe continued to look at her computer and record information that could assist the pilots to get her to Lex quicker. Lana stopped on a particular day in the calendar and twisted up her face in confusion. "Hey, what do you make of this?"

Lana handed the calendar to Chloe and pointed out the meaningless scribble in the other notes from the week before. "Resize ring, " Chloe read to herself. Nervously, she flipped back to other days and kept reading, "Pick up ring from storage, make arrangements." Chloe was barely breathing when Lana interrupted her.

"Chloe, they're ready. Then you can ask him about it when you see him." Chloe looked up at the men at the door with the woman she had talked to, and Chloe shut the computer. Picking up her bag and looking at the leather satchel in the other man's hand, she hoped her hunch was not for nothing.

Lex and James continued to talk. Marcus had since risen and sat down with the men as Monique excused herself to bed. Occasionally, the pilot would stir and try to rub his face. Marcus felt bad that they had to tie his arms back but it would prevent any worse damage.

The doctor had dropped in and brought crutches for Marcus and some prescription meds for Lex to use, but otherwise, both got clean bills of health and were applauded for their efforts to even fly in the weather a few days ago.

"Sir, what now?"

"As soon as daylight hits, you and I are going to go into town and find a way back out of here. I hate to leave him here, but we can find help and then come back for him." Lex looked at Marcus and his pilot. "I need to talk to Chloe."

"I thought this might interest you, so I picked one up in town this morning." James put the newspaper down on the table and put the coffee cups in the sink. "I'm actually going to get going to bed. You are welcome to whatever you need that we have. Again, no scotch here."

Lex halfway nodded at the comment directed at him and looked at the newspaper. 'Billionaire Lex Luthor Dead in Plane Crash.' Lex pushed the paper across the table and pinched his nose in frustration. "Sir?"

"She thinks I'm dead." He pulled the paper closer again and continued reading the quotes from the fire department, from his father, and Chloe. It simply said that she would miss her biggest storymaker – what a crock, Lex thought to himself. She was covering. They had spent three full days together before his trip away. He knew she cared more than that.

Marcus excused himself where Lex could think. Lex sat at the table with the small table lamp and read the newspaper. He had practically taken up every inch of the newspaper again. He almost laughed to himself at his misfortune and dying in plane crashes. Maybe he should buy Amtrak, he thought.

Leaning back in the lounge chair, he stretched out and tried to get some sleep. Evidently, the doctor knew what ailed him most because the sleeping pills did the trick.

"I'm coming," James whispered at the side door to his small home. No one ever came to the side door. He opened the door to a stream on sunlight and glanced back at the clock. It was late morning and pretty sure that his guests had already taken off for town. "Yes?"

Two small young women stood in front of the door with a large limo behind them. James knew who they were looking for. He had seen the blonde in Lex's wallet. "I was hoping you could help us. It's a long story but the GPS receiver in my boyfriend's phone led me here."

James stood back and opened the door. "Through there if he hasn't made his way out yet." Chloe looked at James and Lana and took off through the doorway.

Lana followed Chloe into the small room and covered her mouth afraid laughter would awake the sleeping giant. Lex lay in the lounge chair asleep at ten in the morning.

"What did you give him?" Chloe whispered back to the man who had let her in. She didn't know exactly who he was but he evidently had given Lex and the rest of the crew the best treatment available at the time. The man just smiled and went back into the bedroom.

"I'm going to let the car know about the pilot – maybe we can get him some care before too long," Lana stated as she watched Chloe inch up closer to Lex. She watched as Chloe slid her hand into his and wondered what kind of man he was around Chloe to garner that kind of attention from her. Walking out the door, she noticed Lex's arm wrap around Chloe and knew everything was finally going to be ok.

"What the hell happened?" Chloe whispered as she felt Lex stir. Barely opening his eyes, he reached for the bandage that still covered his wounds. Leaning over toward Chloe, who crouched in the floor next to the chair, he kissed the top of her head.

"How did you find me?" he whispered back.

Chloe looked up and finally saw the blue steel eyes that she was afraid she had lost looking at her. Squeezing his hand and barely able to speak through her happy sobs, she cried, "GPS on the phone."

Lex leaned over and picked up the unusable phone off the table and looked at it. Handing it to Chloe, she pointed at the blue light on the phone. "It's a GPS tracker; all phones have them if you know how to hack the system."

Lex laughed at her and nodded, "And where did this hacking take place?"

Chloe bit her lip and hesitated, "Your office on your computer." Trying to forgive herself for breaking into his computer, she continued, "It has a better link up to surveillance sources. Lex, I…"

Lex sat up in the chair and gripped both of her hands. "Stop. Although I am a little concerned that my girlfriend can freely access pretty much everything I own, the matter is that you found me." Lex pulled her up from the floor and wrapped his arms around her, kissing her repeatedly.

"We should really get you guys out of here," Chloe stated a matter of factly after seeing Lana in the doorway.

"Don't mind me, but there is a helicopter in route to pick up the pilot and carry him to the hospital. The limo is outside the front of the cabin when you guys are ready to go." Lana smiled in Chloe's direction and walked back into the bedroom to attend to the pilot. James had brought extra bandages in to wrap some of the larger burns again before the trip.

"So, I guess this means you'll be heading back to the big city?" James asked as Lex gathered his things up, never letting go of Chloe's hand.

Shaking hands quickly with James, he smiled. "Yes. I have to go back and declare myself alive and well again. I have decided I may need to rethink flying after the last couple of years."

James laughed as Monique walked though the living room to the bedroom. "Lex, I think you'll survive anything, especially if you have this beautiful woman looking out for you." Lex looked down at Chloe and kissed her on the forehead. Chloe smiled and excused herself for the moment.

James handed Lex the small box that had been in his pocket. "It fell out as Monique was tiding up this morning. She polished it up nicely. Third time's the charm?"

"Something like that."

James grabbed Lex's arm gently, "Lex, don't let work run your life. Remember the look of the woman in the other room when she saw you and don't ever let work get in the way of that. If you do, you'll lose her."

Lex nodded and gripped the small box before dropping it in his pocket. Lana watched the exchange from just inside the doorway, keeping careful lookout for Chloe.

"Also, if you ever need to get away from it all, there's another cabin about two miles up the road. I'd say give me a call, but…" James laughed at the obvious missing phone and technology.

"Thanks," Lex shook the man's hand. He had been the equivalent of a Luthor just a few years before and now was happy. Lex wanted the same happiness, but he would have to find it in another way. "I'll think about it. Thank you for everything, and if you ever want back into the grind – give me a call."

Monique walked through and shot her husband a dirty look and then rolled her eyes at the absurd idea in Lex's head. James saw the look and pointed at his wife, "I don't think so but thanks for the offer."

Lex looked up and could hear the hum of the helicopter coming into view of the cabin. They were finally going home to celebrate the new year.

A month had passed from the accident. Lex had gone back to work and flying to the protest from Chloe. She wanted him to heed James' advice but knew there was no telling Lex how to live his life. She sat in front of the Torch computer and continued on the latest story for the school newspaper.

"Hey you, what's going on?"

"Clark, I got your piece on the basketball playoffs; it's good, but I did some editing and it'll be in tomorrow's edition." Clark pulled the chair up to the desk and looked at the latest story that Chloe was typing.

"Good. So what are you doing for Valentine's Day? You and Lex have plans again?" She knew Clark was angered by her relationship with Lex, but it seemed to work. He tried to adjust, realizing that at least with her in his life, Lex cared less about his involvement in Clark's life.

"Nothing. We decided to try not to celebrate major holidays since the last two have royally not worked out the way they were planned." Chloe giggled and saved her program.

"Lana and I going out – you guys could join us," Clark offered as a peace offering.

Chloe tilted her head in modest confusion and huffed. "Clark, it's not necessary for you to make up reasons to try to get along with Lex. It's ok; I get it."

"Get what?" came from a smooth voice in the direction of the doorway. Chloe stood up and gently hugged Lex as he kissed her on the cheek.

"Clark asked us to dinner with Lana and I was explaining that …"

Lex grabbed Chloe in his arms and wrapped his around her, "That we already have plans, but not for Valentine's. Holidays are just not our thing apparently, but really Clark, honestly thank you for the offer."

Letting go of Chloe, he looked over the computer screen and picked up Chloe's bag. "What are you doing?"

"We're going to take some really good advice and play hooky this weekend. Get your stuff." Chloe and Clark looked at each other in surprise. Lex never took time off for anything. Handing her bag to her, Lex took Chloe's hand and started toward the door with her. "What? I had a very productive meeting this morning and have the urge to celebrate. You're a senior and you're going to use your skip day a couple months early."

Clark waved as Chloe walked out of the Torch office with Lex. "Where are they going?" Lana asked as she entered the office.

"I have no idea. He came in and took her away." Lana sat down on the couch and smiled in Clark direction.

"Let me look Lex. This is unbearable." Chloe grabbed at the man's hands covering her face as they walked into a room. "Lex!"

Lex let go as she tried to twist is wrist around and laughed at her. "You don't have to be in control all the time."

"This coming from you – sure whatever." Chloe looked around the modest hotel room and back at Lex. "Where are we? You didn't say a word on the trip – you didn't follow James's advice, did you?"

"No, I just thought we could get a away for a bit; by the way, your father is in the next room." Chloe looked at Lex and smiled. The month with him had been full of nice surprises but nothing of massive substance; he knew not to flaunt himself in front of her.

"Go in the bedroom and look in the closet – we have reservations at seven."

Chloe walked into the tiny bedroom that had little furnishings. She couldn't imagine that Lex would actually stay in such a place. Looking out the window, she couldn't tell anything about her whereabouts from the angle of the poor view from the window. What is he up to, she thought. This was not the Lex she knew. He would be a perfect penthouse somewhere.

Chloe opened the closet and found a silk dress distinctly patterned hanging neatly with some unassuming black slides. Pulling the dress out, she marveled at the tightly woven pattern of birds and trees that adorned the fabric. Changing, she looked at herself in the mirror and hoped that she and Lex would finally get to have their night out even if it was two months too late.

Chloe caught a glimpse of Lex changing shirts and gulped. They hadn't discussed that. She was nervous about what her dad was thinking what they were doing. She really wasn't in the mood for that discussion with her father.

"You look beautiful," her dad stated looking at his daughter in the mirror. "You two are going to have a fabulous time." Chloe looked at her father who was still dressed in his jeans and pullover.

"You're not coming? He didn't invite you?"

Grabbing both of Chloe's shoulders, Gabe smiled at his daughter that was growing up before his eyes, "No, you two have a good time." Chloe hugged her dad who was finally coming to grips with the two actually having a relationship that might survive. Even there to witness their first argument, he knew Chloe was strong enough to say when enough was enough.

Chloe walked out into the living room and saw the casually dressed Lex turn and smile at her. "You ready?"

"As ever – where are we going?"

Lex guided her by the lower back and into the understated car downstairs. Chloe glanced back up at him in confusion. "Honey, just get in the car. We're just going somewhere that is not exactly limo oriented."

The two arrived at the small restaurant's back entrance. Now Chloe was completely confused. She thought back to her gift from Christmas and how she wanted something unique. He had made everything unique, including his little disappearance. Now he just added this trip to it. Chloe was beside herself in happiness.

The two talked through the amazing dinner of dim sum and other Chinese delicacies. He still hadn't told her where they were; she knew they weren't near Kansas though because the plane ride to wherever was too long.

"You ok? You seem really quiet tonight." Lex took Chloe's hand from across the table.

"No, I'm still just confused and the reporter instinct took over a long time ago." Chloe looked out the window of the restaurant, distracted.

Lex squeezed her hand as she turned back to him. Eyeing her, he glanced down at the table. Chloe's eyes followed his and spotted the small black box. "I know you know about it so look." Lex let go of her hand and watched as Chloe slowly took the box in her hand and traced her fingers over it.

Chloe opened the box and eyed the small ring with intertwined gold and platinum hearts with a diamond in the middle of every heart. "Lex, this is gorgeous," Chloe's voice cracked as she touched the ring. Her heart started to beat harder as she wondered what question was coming next. She wasn't even out of high school; they had only dated for a couple of months.

Taking the box from her shaking hands, Lex removed the ring and took Chloe's right hand. "Honey, calm down. This is a promise ring. I don't think your father is quite ready for that question yet, not that I haven't pondered it."

"Lex, you've thought about…"

"Hopefully, but I know you have other dreams that don't involve me."

Chloe sat in silence at Lex's perceptive statement. He was willing to wait for her. That's all she had ever wanted – someone to acknowledge that her dreams and needs were real. Now the man that everyone else saw as heartless was the one that she was falling love with. She watched as Lex slid the simply designed ring on her finger. It sparkled, but was not overdone. "It's beautiful."

"My mom thought so too. It was an heirloom that she kept from her mom. It was my grandmother's wedding ring. That was what all the calendar statements were discussing."

"What calendar?"

Lex smirked and nodded his head, "Chloe, I know you knew." Chloe giggled and rubbed her fingers across the ring.

"Still, I'm still trying to figure why you couldn't just have done this in Smallville. Why the big fuss?" Lex stood up form the table and took Chloe's hand. Leading her out of the back of the restaurant, Chloe saw the street was filled with people. Looking back up at Lex, she questioned, "What's going on?"

The two continued out the door and pushed their way up to the front, with a little monetary persuasion. Chloe watched down the street as strange music and fire came from the other end of the street. Amused, Chloe leaned back into Lex and felt his arms wrap around her. Spotting the figure at the end of the street, it was a dragon.

Lex leaned over and whispered, "Happy New Year Chloe, Chinese New Year that is."


End file.
